1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly relates to an electrical connector for connecting a light emitting diode tape light to a lead wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) tape lighting is becoming a popular form of lighting due to its small size, flexibility, adaptability to a variety of application and lower electrical usage. However, connections between the tape lights and lead wires typically requires soldering of wires between the LED tape and the lead wires. This solder connection may be time consuming and difficult to make during installation or the tape light in the field, and may also become a point of failure during installation and/or use of the tape light. Furthermore, when the tape light is cut to length in the field it is usually necessary to make these solder connections, which have the restrictions mentioned above. Due to these difficulties, it is generally desirable to have pre-cut lengths of the tape light provided from a manufacturer in order to reduce the need to make such connections. However, there are limitations to the lengths that a manufacture can economically provide in order to accommodate all type of orders. Therefore, what is needed is a connector that can efficiently connect LED tape lights to lead wires without the need for soldering, and provide a durable connection throughout the life of the LED tape light.